


Peaches

by MalChilling



Category: You (Lifetime), You (Netflix Series), You (TV 2018)
Genre: Anavrin, Crack, Forty having babies?, Gen, Joe looks pretty when he cries, LSD, Mama Ru, Peaches - Freeform, Scary Trip, Vengeful Fruit, but not really?, yes im creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling
Summary: I recalled Calvin joking about Will saying the peaches were mad at him. It took me a sad long time to remember it was a reference to Peach Salinger.OrJoe/Will is tripping on 4 tabs of LSD when he bumps into mean fruit trying to get his Moon Juice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season two, episode I wanna say nine? 
> 
> Visit my tumblr! megathunderbolt is me :)

Joe- or Will as he should call himself- really wanted a peach. He hadn't had one since meeting Peach herself. Name association turning off the delicious nectar. A shame considering it had been his favorite since he was a kid. 

That’s how he found himself at Anavrin, with Forty. For his Moon Juice, and some fresh peaches. Thank God for hipsters. 

He felt himself start crying harder when he tried going near them. 

“Go  _ AWAY _ !” One particularly looking peach screamed at him. Her angry butt looking face twisting in displeasure somehow. “Before you kill us all!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just hungry!” He sobbed, his face crumpled up as more sobs escaped him. 

Forty giggled next to him, already drinking his Moon Juice and browsing the oranges with fascination. 

“Will? Buddy, you okay?” Calvin said, his face concerned and confused, still feeling guilty about beating him with the bread roller. 

Will turned to face him, only to scream as Calvin’s face began melting off into a rainbow goo. 

“Mama RU! MAMA RU!” He screamed, hiding behind Forty, who in turn dropped the armful of oranges he dropped. 

“NO! My babies! Will, why?!” Forty screamed, dropping to his knees and gathering his oranges. 

“Peach wants to kill me! Peach wants to kill me!” Will screamed, pointing at the peaches, who had begun to grow legs and knives for arms, wiggling with anger. 

“Why?” Calvin asked, his goo face laughing. 

“They’re so mean.” He cried, hiding his face in his hands. Peeking between his fingers to see if they’d gone. They hadn’t though, and were still glaring at him. 

“Come Joe, we just wanna talk!” One of them sang, knife glittering underneath the moonlight. 

“NO!” He screamed terrified, grabbing the grocery bags filled with food and Moon Juice before running far far away, Forty following with his children gathered up in his arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I need a raise.” Sighed Calvin. 


End file.
